fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Samuel17
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Pet Arena page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ludicrine (Talk) 17:31, April 5, 2011 Zoomatt... He's a big enemy. The tournament is apparently lightweight. Sorry. However, Flamey would make a good bomber... LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 02:53, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Done! I made a sketchy version. Tell me what do you think, cause I was in a rush. 14:19, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Speedos/Sky Kawks I've updated my list with better evidence. See if the updated version convinces you. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 18:55, April 20, 2011 (UTC) HEY! Zoomatt is about to fight Eclarious! You gotta be there to direct him! DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 21:04, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Annual is also up against Freo RIGHT NOW! ZX (Talk) 21:05, April 21, 2011 (UTC) NOW ANNUAL IS AGAINST ORLANDO! GET THERE! BLAAAAAAH! DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 23:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Make your move You said you were here...lets go. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 00:37, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Next move, plz. I hope you get the general idea on what to do about this situation...It involves impalement with a giant arrow. :D DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 00:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) WAITING. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 01:29, April 24, 2011 (UTC) News . Do you want one of this pets?User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 15:55, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Wut? I view a Rex, Ceberus Tree and Orlando fusion!Called Jellyberus!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 22:01, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Battle! Go make your battle with Klory!Pet School have a battle!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 22:04, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Fan boons The fan boon system has been started. If you want s then post pixel art at the 'Fan Boon Center' page, Win at the arena, Give a pet to the adoptation center, Win at the lottery, Etc. You will get 35 at the start of each month. With s you can buy pets, breed pets, paint pets, give your pets to the pet school, cure your pets at the hospital. Please note that, this is an advertising message. From: owner, ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:10, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Grades for Classes Orientation- Grade:F''' Reason:Your pet(s) did not show up, therefore they got an F for truancy. Your Pet's Teacher, Lazzy teh Grape, A.K.A. Lazro 22:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Renaming request. Done. I have renamed Ruby (the scorpion) to Rune. Now Ruby (the wrecker) is officialy in your pack now. I hope you're happy and rename my Ruby (the scorpion) to Rune. 21:23, May 13, 2011 (UTC) WARNING. You have 1 day to re-start editing on the FB wiki to let us know you're here. If you fail to do so, ALL your pets will be confiscated. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:11, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm considering lowering the limit time to a week. All I gotta do is get LD's permission. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:53, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :WAT? Please come back to the wiki in time please come back to the wiki in time .C LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 23:54, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Lets be clear. If you think you will be off the wiki for a few days, tell someone or post it on your profile BEFOREHAND. That way, we can see that you will come back. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:41, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeller. Semiannual. Arena. NOW. Bring your brains. Where doing this bro. Where making this HAPEN. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Titan and Romas.... ....you haven't forgotten them there, right? 03:45, July 16, 2011 (UTC) No Worries. Most likely, if you come back after getting your computer back, you will get all of your pets. Unless someone else has adopted them. (Which may not be likely.) However, the pet will decide who it wants to go with. (While you were gone, they are tooken care of by an admin) If it wants to go with you, it does. If not, it stays under the admin's ownership. FOREVER. (We flip a coin to decide who it goes with) So yeah. Not much to worry about. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:28, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Thank you for choosing the Pit Stop. Your pet, '''Earth, has been upgraded. You may now claim her at the station. The following upgrades were made: *'Water Turbine' Thank you, and have a wonderful day. If you are unhappy with the changes, they can be undone and you will get a free paint job as consolation. PTSTEO- Pit Stop Executive Office Thank you for choosing the Pit Stop. Your pet, Zoomatt, has been upgraded. You may now claim him at the station. The following upgrades were made: *'Ice Turbine' Thank you, and have a wonderful day. If you are unhappy with the changes, they can be undone and you will get a free paint job as consolation. PTSTEO- Pit Stop Executive Office NITPICK. Wowza, ur pets are so OVERPOWERED. I is jealous. 03:03, August 9, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? SPEAK PLAIN ENGLISH! Samuel17 13:07, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Strike. You got him. ~They wait for the one who can break a spirit without harming the flesh~ Happy Gel day, LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:36, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Notice You have three (3) self-created pets and have not mentioned the original whereabouts of them. Either state the type of Pet Creation Studio that you own, or show us that you have a pet catching license. PTCT - Pet Catching and Distributing Association of the SR Universe Re:Adminship "request" First off, your "request" for adminship was definitely better than TFM's. Regarding administrators in general, I feel that users should only be promoted to administrators if there are not enough at the present time to perform the three main actions that administrators do: banning people, deleting and protecting pages. Also, I feel that administrators should have been on the wiki long enough to know the wiki's policies (you have), have some experience with source code (I think you have), and know important links that do not necessarily pertain to normal users, and that most Oasis users apparently do not know about (page history, Whatlinkshere, and of course Special:SpecialPages). Since there are five admins on this wiki, I think that is more than sufficient. However, circumstances can change... the wiki might vote on LD as the new bureaucrat, HGD might pull a ZoshiX on us, etc. etc. so the admins active today might not be active in a month or so. So basically, improve on your knowledge of source code. Don't start making templates overnight, but just become familiar with it. Also learn the aforementioned links above, keep on editing, and continue working hard. It's a slower path to adminship, but it's the surest and most rewarding method, as corny as that sounds. That's how I got adminship on half of my wikis. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 01:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ...I could not resist. I ended up making a Marx Soul pet. And now I feel like making a Kirby Boss set. Wanna help? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:50, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I BETTER BE IN IT. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:52, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Muh? Oh, heck yeah. I'm going to do Final Bosses first. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:56, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose I could help. I could make a mid-boss or two. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:03, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :So you too you thinked about an Marx Soul pet!? Mee too i was thinking about it (as well as the normal evil Marx). Oh and i can't really help, sorry, but i know a lot of bosses and mid-bosses, so i can help you. P.S: Marx Soul's scream when he gets defeated really makes me jumped the first time. NOW EVERYTIME I BEAT HIM I LOWER THE VOLUME! Samuel17 22:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Correction: I may help you a little bit. But not so much. :P.S: GOD, i'm pissed off by Marx Soul's scream. Samuel17 22:15, August 24, 2011 (UTC) *Chef Kawasaki *Bonkers *Bugzzy *Poppy Bro. Sr (done) *Mr. Frosty *Iron Mam *Jukid *Mr. Tick Tock *Grand Wheelie *Phan Phan *Fire Lion *Kracko Jr. (unknown if he is either a boss or a mid-boss) *Kracko Jr.'s Revenge (same here) Samuel17 22:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :...Whatever. Also, here's Poppy Bros Sr- DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:42, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :It's good. But there is the list of Mid-bosses (only ones from Kirby Super Star Ultra):